


How To Meet Your Soulmate Chapter 14 AU

by Lemnirat



Series: How To Meet Your Soulmate [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, FBI, Guns, More Guns, Murder, gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemnirat/pseuds/Lemnirat
Summary: Who would have seen this coming





	How To Meet Your Soulmate Chapter 14 AU

**Author's Note:**

> It's Peridot's POV  
> Needed to write something different to try and get out of my writers block  
> I didn't want to post this as Chapter 14 because people might be dissapointed it's not the real thing...  
> The real Chapter 14 is coming soon though, I promise!

Peridot felt her face heat up. She was blushing bright red now. Lapis face was so close, she could just lean in and-  
A loud knock at the door.

“FBI! We know you're in there! Open the door!”

“Shit, they found me.” Lapis moved quicker than Peridot had ever seen anyone move. She got up from the bed in an instant, starting to pack up her things in a hurry.

“Wait, what? What do you mean they found you?”

Another louder knock.

“Miss Lazuli! If you don't open this door at once we will use force!”

“Fuck!” After a bit of rummaging in her bag Lapis pulled something out, holding onto it with both hands, aiming it at the door.

“Lapis what the hell is going on?! IS THAT A GUN?!”

“Peridot, I have no time to explain! Better get out of the way.”

Peridot quickly scrambled off of the bed to cower behind it.

After multiple loud thuds the door was forced open by three men wearing bullet proof wests and carrying assault rifles. Spotting Lapis they immediately aim their weapons at her.  
“Lapis Lazuli! You're arrested for murder. Drop your weapon or we'll shoot!”

“What the fuck is going on?!” This has to be a dream. No way this is real. This can't be real. Stuff like that only happens in movies. But Lapis... was she... smiling?

With a huff Lapis slowly lowers her weapon only to then aim it at Peridot.

Peridot remains motionless, frozen in fear. She obviously never had a weapon aimed at her before.  
Oh god, she didn't want to die. Not anymore anyway. Why. Why was this happening.

“L-Lapis...why?”

“If you guys come even one step closer I will blow her brains out! You get that?”

Peridot was shaking, adrenaline rushing through her. Lapis seemed so calm. How could she be so calm. Of course she was in complete control...  
Looking for help, Peridot turned her head to the door where the three men were still standing.  
Why didn't they do anything?!

“Drop the weapon and no one is going to get hurt.”

“Pff, I've killed someone once before, do you really want to risk-”

Before Lapis could finish her sentence there was a loud bang, followed by the window next to them shattering. Peridot ducked her head, protecting her face from the falling shards with her hands. Then... Silence. When she found the courage to slowly look up again she wished she never had.

Lapis was staring at her with eyes wide open in shock, now cowering on the floor too. She was heavily bleeding from a gaping wound on her right shoulder, blood splatters covering her face.

“Fucking Shit!”

Peridot could barely react to what was happening before the three men were by her side, two holding Lapis down, one helping her up.

“Are you okay miss?”

Lapis was still staring up at her. Why. Why did this have to happen.  
“Lapis why?! WHY?! I told you all of my secrets! Why couldn't you be honest with me?!”

Lapis didn't say anything. She was just… smiling. Even as the men handcuffed her and took her with them out of the hotelroom she was looking back at Peridot with that sick smile.

Peridot thought back to everything that had happened these past few days and couldn't help thinking that... all of it was fake. Everything. She had spend these past few days with a murderer.


End file.
